Sonny with a chance of understanding
by Lozzii95
Summary: Just your average drama, with a little bit of Channy, ok not a little bit more like a lot. :
1. Chapter 1

Sonny walked out of Mackenzie Falls' studio. Yet another argument with Chad. But she had to admit, it was quite fun arguing with him. She didn't even remember why the argument started. Something about cheese? Oh who cares? She quickly ran back to the studio door, opened it and screamed, "NOT MY FAULT!" She'd won yet another argument. She walked back into her own studio, at 'So Random', with a smirk on her face.

"Let me guess, by look on your face, you and Chad have had another one of your pathetic arguments again?" Tawni asked.

"You're too good at this now!" Sonny chuckled. It was true though, Tawni knew Sonny like the back of her hand, I guess she really did know people.

"What was it about this time, CHEESE?" Tawni questioned.

"How did you know?" Sonny gasped.

"Jeez, you're kidding me, cheese?" Tawni said giving Sonny a pathetic look. Sonny shrugged.

"So... What should I do for my birthday?" Sonny asked.

"You are really asking that question?" Tawni complained.

"Umm... If thats what came out of my mouth then I'd say... yes?"

"I don't know about what you call fun in home town Wisconsin, but here in Hollywood it begins with a 'P' and ends in 'arty'." Tawni teased.

"Umm... I don't know how to 'throw' a party" Sonny whispered so Tawni couldn't hear.

"What?" Tawni asked, "Speak up."

"I don't know how to throw a party!" Sonny screamed. Tawni fell about laughing, leaning on the sofa arm rest to steady herself.

"So let me get this straight. Sonny Monroe, the fabulous comedian, has never thrown a party." Tawni mocked. Sonny looked at her feet.

"Ok, I don't know why, but I will help you." Tawni offered, "Not that I care... I, err, just like a good party!"

"Really!?" Sonny asked, running up to her and hugging her. "Thank you!!"

"Please get off, the pretty Hollywood star." Tawni asked.

Sonny backed off. She sat down at her desk and started to make a list of all the people she will invite.

_**Grady, Nico, Zora, Tawni, Marshall, Lucy, Josh, Chad.**_

She thought about Chad, should I invite him? He kicked her out of his party. Then she looked at the list again. There weren't many people, she might as well invite him. She hadn't realised that she had no one else to invite. Did she really have only that many friends? Tawni peaked over Sonny's shoulder.

"Is that it?" She asked, "Wait your inviting Chad!?"

As if on cue, Chad walked in.

"Invite me to what? You know Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't go to just anywhere."

Sonny rolled her eyes. Could this boy get anymore self-obsessed? 'Chad Dylan Cooper this' and 'Chad Dylan Cooper' that!

"Sonny is throwing a birthday party on Sunday!" Tawni confessed.

"Ha! I don't think any Sonny Monroe parties would live up to Chad Dylan Cooper's expectations." He stated.

"And I don't think talking in third person is that great either! So we are even." Sonny said, proud of her self. Chad just turned round and stormed off out the studio just as a bell went for rehearsals. They had to perform some sketch about tractors this week. Sonny was just not in the mood for rehearsals. Yet she managed to get through it without collapsing in a heap. I mean, the sketch wasn't that great, it wasn't one of Grady's best ideas. Something about a farmer getting annoyed by trespassers and chasing them in a tractor, threatening to run them over. At this rate So Random will get cancelled due to too much violence!

The next day Sonny walked to the cafeteria for lunch. As usual Mackenzie Falls' table was served with silver platters with lobster and crème brulle. I mean, they're all complete snobs on that table and we are the nice guys. Why shouldn't we get ceaser salads and not the mush they usually give? One look at the mush and it makes the cafeteria woman look like a queen, and trust me, she isn't pretty! Sonny quickly grabbed a seat on her table, alone. Everyone had decided to skip lunch today.

"Aww did Sonny's cast notice how much of a loser she is?" Portlyn snarled. She laughed, but it sounded more like a cackle.

"I'd rather be a loser than a snob." Sonny said, smirking. Portlyn stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving Sonny proud of her self.

Meanwhile, back in Tawni and Sonny's dressing room, Tawni was planning Sonny's party. Usually she wouldn't bother, but Sonny was like her best friend now, after all she let her be prom queen!

"Cake! Write down cake!" Tawni ordered, "Big and, hmm, pink!"

"Cake. Big. Pink." Grady mumbled to himself as he wrote it down. Tawni had bribed Grady into being her 'Personal Assistant'. Obviously she wouldn't do it herself. She had just had a manicure!

"Everything should be colour co-ordinated! It must all go with this wonderful dress I brought for the occasion!" Tawni mentioned. She started to pace back and forth. Her electric blue heels tapping on the floor. She was wearing matching blue skinny jeans and a luminous green top. She definitely stood out, as usual. Suddenly her mobile chimed.

"The fabulous Tawni speaking." She answered, as she flipped the phone open. She flicked her hair.

"Hi Tawni, its Marshall, I can't make it to rehearsals today so it is cancelled, don't have time to talk, bye!" Marshall put the phone down.

"I have to go tell everyone rehearsal is cancelled, don't go anywhere!" Tawni warned. Grady nodded. All this for one girl. Tawni had promised to get a girl to talk to Grady at Sonny's party. Tawni strutted out of the dressing room. Looking in the mirror and fluffing up her hair as she passed.

Sonny was just about to leave the cafeteria when Chad walked in.

"Sonny, just the person I'm looking for." Chad called.

"Wait, you're looking for me? Are you feeling ok?" Sonny mocked.

"Oh very funny. So this party, who is invited?" Chad asked.

"Looking for good publicity again... Should have known." Sonny said.

"Or maybe I don't want any reporters to be there? I need to know who goes because of press following them." Chad told.

"Well there is a first!" Sonny said, surprised.

"Oh forget it." Chad snapped. He began to walk away.

"Wait, Chad, I'm sorry!" She called, "Tawni has kind of taken control, she is inviting some people too, so I haven't any idea but we will have security."

"Ok, I guess I'll be there then." He announced. He left the cafeteria. Sonny left shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

You know that feeling? When you're a little kid and your favourite toy gets taken off you or lost? Well that was how Sonny felt. Except, she hadn't lost anything. Something had returned, or someone. That someone was James Conroy.  
"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked. Her eyes becoming thin slits.  
"Oh, don't be like that gorgeous." He winked at me. Sonny rolled her eyes.  
"Don't call me that." Sonny growled.  
"Oh you know you can't resist me, you want me." He said with a smirk and a sparkle in his eye. Sonny shoved past him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
"Let's talk." He insisted. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
"There is nothing to say James."  
"Well let's start with that fake date, it was quite obviously 'fake' as there would have been word of your relationship all over the magazines. Now I have narrowed it down to one possible answer. You were trying to get me jealous, because you want me so bad." James smirk became more intense.  
Sonny snorted, "You are more obsessed with yourself than Chad!" James' smirk vanished.  
"Do not compare me to that prat." He pointed his finger straight at me angrily.  
"He isn't a 'prat' he is a good guy when you get to know him!"  
James' laughed hysterically. He shook his head in despair.  
"You really believe that?" He asked.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Well. He isn't getting you. I have to have you, you are the only girl I haven't had that I know."  
"You are a pathetic and desperate moron." Sonny growled.  
"But irresistible, isn't that right Sonny."  
"In your dreams, I will never be with you."  
"Is that right Sonny?" He stepped closer to her, she stepped back.  
"Too right." She replied. He kept getting closer until he had her pinned against the wall, behind her the poster of 'So Random!' with every co star staring at her. James put his hands either side of her head on the wall. Sonny tried to struggle free. James through himself against her and kissed her roughly. Sonny tried to scream but was muffled by another kiss. James moved his hands onto her body. Touching her all over, she squirmed trying to get out of his tight grip. He put his hands on the top button of her pale yellow, frilly blouse. He undone it while she continued to squirm.

Meanwhile, Chad was planning on having another argument with her as he had just found out she didn't have rehearsal, he headed toward the 'So Random!' prop room. Turning corner after corner. Suddenly he stopped in his steps and rushed back to hide behind another corner. He pinned himself against the wall in order not to be seen. A couple was having a serious make out session. He peeked his head round the corner. He wished he hadn't. A pain rushed through his heart, tearing at it. He breathed in and out deeply. It was Sonny and 'HIM'. Why would she do that? He thought they had a thing, that would be admitted eventually. Then he watched closer. She was struggling. She wasn't kissing him. He had her pinned against the wall, trying to undo her shirt. Rage rushed through Chad's body. He ran up to them and pulled James harshly and punched him round the face.  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Chad shouted, angrily. James glared.  
"You will regret this, both of you." He stormed off.  
Chad turned to Sonny, who was avoiding eye contact. Tears were streaming down her face. She tried to hide it.  
"Are you ok?" He asked. She shook her head and fresh new tears sprung to her eyes. She started to sob and Chad wrapped his arms around her and rocked her, placing his chin on top of her head which was crying into his chest. He sighed.  
"Thank you." Sonny mumbled.  
"Your welcome, he is a jerk anyway, I couldn't wait to get the chance to punch him."  
Sonny chuckled. Then realised she was still in his arms. She pulled away quickly and coughed, embarrassed. Chad ran his hand through his hair.  
"Yeah, err... I should go." He said.  
"Yeah me too." Sonny added. She wiped the tears off her cheek and buttoned up the top button of her blouse and ruffled her hair up a bit, "Thanks... again."  
He nodded as a reply. He started to walk away.  
"I owe you one." She called. He looked back a smiled, then winked.  
"I will remember that , now get back to Chuckle City." He laughed at his own joke. Sonny smiled, same old Chad.  
She headed back to the prop room, hoping there was no one to see her tear stained face. She reached the door and held her breathe before pushing the door open. She was in luck, no one was here. She rushed into the bathroom and checked her face. She splashed some water on her face and blew her nose. She stood there staring at herself for a while. Then sighed and walked back into the prop room.  
"Hey!" Grady called, making Sonny jump. She turned to him and smiled.  
"You gave me a fright!" She told him. He was eating a taco. Well more like stuffing it down his throat. She laughed. " Eat that any faster and you will be in the world record book."  
"You think?" Grady asked, clearly she had put the idea in her head. She went to complain but he ran out of the prop room, probably in search for Nico. She shook head in amusement. She lay down on the prop room sofa, she was good at acting. She would just have to hide what happened today. Unless Chad told anyone, but then he would have to tell them he helped her. Before she knew it she was fast asleep and then was suddenly woken by a voice calling her name.  
"Sonny, Sonny! SONNY!" She opened her eyes to Tawni leaning over her.  
"Ahh. Personal space issues here!" She said taken aback by how close Tawni was.  
"Sorry. It is time to go home, its half seven."  
"Oh crap! My mum will be waiting. Thanks for waking me Tawni I have to go!"  
"Bye!" Tawni called as she watched Sonny grab her back pack and purple trench coat and ran out the door. She rolled her eyes, it is a good job she was planning the party else it would be absolutely rubbish!


End file.
